Infinite Dimensions I: First to the Stars
by MARK751
Summary: The story of a few dimensional travelers in the world of Star Wars:Phantom menace. Not all the scenes might be related to the plot, and the main characters are more focused on looting than on going into the story. Please review. I'd like to see what you think about my general style. Review for new universes for me to write on. Review for new characters or comments. OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars**

 **I am planning to do a series consisting multiple movie universes. This is a start and this chapter is not going to include Star Wars by any stretch. Still, this chapter is required to understand further chapters.**

* * *

"What in the world?" Ava sat on the ground in confusion. One second ago she was in her high school, blowing her mind while studying for the upcoming final exam, and now she is standing in a large, white room with hundreds of other students beside her. She soon recognized them to be students from the same school she was from.

The crowd started to discuss in confusion and panic, and the chaos they created didn't help them understand what happened. Ava signed in frustration and started to observe the surrounding.

The students were standing in a large, white room. The hundreds of students didn't even make the room seem small. Ava kneeled down and found the ground made of something shiny that looks like diamond. The reason she said like is because it is highly unlikely for someone to use diamond as paving stones. She looked up and found the ceiling to be of a similar design to that of a palace. The room is filled with entertainments like computers and music players, which confused Ava even more.

Suddenly something happened to the front of the crowd, and the students started to discuss even louder. Some of them even tried to back off in panic, which created a fuss as people struggled to avoid falling. Before Ava could ask someone in front of her what happened, she saw the cause.

It was a hologram. A hologram of a huge, silver Infinity sign is projected into the air by some hidden projectile. Ava narrowed her eyes. Either she fell asleep while reviewing and is having a very realistic dream, or they are abducted by some sort of high technology alien or people from the future. She hoped it was the first option. But what do aliens want with random high schools students like them? And if they want to dissect human being it is way more discreet to take random people off the streets than to abduct an entire school.

"Hear me." A voice was spoken by something. Somehow, over all the noise and chaos, Ava could clearly hear the voice. The crowd gradually quieted down as they finally realized talking isn't helping, and the voice continued.

"First, let me introduce myself." The voice said, "You can call me 'the Host', and I am at your service."

"What do you want with us? Where are we?" A male student was brave enough to question the unknown device. Fortunately for him, the device seemed friendly enough.

"You have been chosen by the one and only god." The Host continued, "In a generous heart, the god of dimensions has sent down mandates. You have been lucky enough to receive these mandates. " Ava sneered. If there's something she knows for sure, it is that everything comes with a price. No one just helps you without gain. This gain can be physically or mentally, but the helper always have a reason. She silently made a note not to trust this AI.

"What kind of mandate are you talking about?" The same male student asked again. If the first time didn't hurt, the second time won't hurt, right?

"You can't go back to where you came from." The Host said, and voices of anger and fear exploded from the crowd. But the Host silenced them with what he said next. "But here, you can all live like a god. There is an infinite amount of food and entertainment here. I can create whatever object you desire, whether it's gold, diamond, or jewel. You can all live the most luxurious life possible for the rest of your life!"

The crowd was silenced for a while. Most of the students looked as if they've been dreaming. Some students were about to question the Host when stacks of beverage and snacks came out of a hidden pathway. After a few seconds, after realizing the Host was right and they are free, the crowd cheered so loud Ava was worried if the ceiling would be blown off. Almost immediately, the students started to feast.

* * *

After a few hours of eating and drinking, most of the students were on the ground, full and tired. Food was constantly brought up by robots and emptied traits were brought down, and eventually everyone was full. That was when the Host appeared again.

"I have prepared a room for every one of you." The Host said, and hundreds of robots appeared from the door. Ava saw that they looked like robots from a movie she watched before, "I, Robot". S _o the Host based their technology on movies, or..._

The robots started to carry the people to their rooms. Ava's robot carried Ava to a door before stopping and leaving. Confused, Ava put her hand on the door, and somehow suddenly thought of the room of a five star hotel she went to before. Shaking the thought out of her head, she opened the door and walked in, wondering what the room might look like.

Surprisingly, the room looked exactly like the five star hotel room she thought of before. Having a vague idea, Ava backed out of the door and thought of her room in her parent's house. Just like she thought, when she opened the door this time, she saw her own room. _So the room automatically adjusts by your thoughts? So the Host can sense our thoughts...Then there's no point in trying to hide anything from him._

Tired of thinking, Ava climbed up her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Two days later...**

Ava looked disappointingly at her fellow students. They were playing and eating and drinking without any thoughts or plans of the future. Most of them had red eyes from staying up all night playing video games, and others have grown fat and weak from eating too much. With neither parents or teachers, nor homework or projects, the students started to corrupt in the luxury.

Ava was one of the extreme few who could keep their eyes open. At the first day here, she might have gotten out of control, but now she's back to the logic side again, and she's starting to worry. If this goes on, the students would be enslaved by the Host as they would be addicted to the luxurious life, and would do anything the Host wants. And she can't allow that to happen.

Looking at the men and women drowned by fun, Ava silently made up her mind. She would go to the Host and find out what he's up to. It's not like this computer just assembled them without a purpose, right?

* * *

"What are you planning to do?" Ava asked as she found the Host in a small room they came in. "What's the point in drowning us in the luxury? What do you want from us?"

"Nothing." The computer voice of the Host responded as the silver Infinity sign rotated. "Like I said, you have received a blessing from God."

"A blessing that is slowly killing us?" Ava asked coldly, taking a step towards the AI to show her determination, though she doubted this type of mind game works on something that can sense her thought. "Tell me what you really want."

"No." The Host replied coldly as well. Ava was taken back a while, not really having any follow up to threaten the AI.

She was about to turn around and give up when she thought of something. Something important. "In the name of the god of dimensions." She said slowly but surely, "I order you to tell me what our true blessing is."

The silver sign was silent for a while. Ava took a deep sign and was about to leave when the computer generated voice returned.

"Your true blessing is the ability to travel through dimensions." Somehow Ava heard a sense of struggle in the AI's voice, as if it's being forced to say these words. "You can go into universes and gain power and weapons from those universes. Every time you join a universe you will have a chance of receiving a gift. For example, if you go to Star Wars, you might become a Force user. And your potential will be limitless."

"What's the point?" Ava questioned, using the chance of receiving answers. "We can generate everything here, right?"

"True, but the things generated here can only be basic entertainments like food or drink. I can generate tons of metal, but I can't generate robots. Not directly, anyways." The Host answered, "Any more questions?"

"No." Ava said quickly before turning around and heading towards where the students were. She needs to tell her people this piece of crucial information, and hopefully free them from this sweet prison. She just hopes they weren't in too deep.

The Host looked silently as the girl walked away. After the girl was far enough, it spoke to itself quietly.

"You are not the only group. And this is not a bless."

* * *

 **Explanations:**

 **The Host is obviously up to something when he brought the students in. Either that or he's forced to do so.**

 **Corrupting the students is pointless to the Host because they are useless, and it will make them lose their spirits and potential, so the Host is not planning something, therefore he's forced to bring the students in.**

 **But the Host is being vague about what the students are here to do, and is trying to sabotage this plan by breaking the student's spirit of advancement by luxury, so it can be reasoned that he's not exactly willingly to participate in whatever plan there is. So maybe the Host is not the same side with the plan-maker, and is telling majorly lies.**

 **The Host talked about the god of dimensions multiple times. Either that is a decoy or a key. A decoy seemed extra if the students are not trying to proceed in the first place, so it's most likely a key/clue.**

 **Since the AI is literally forced to tell a clue against its own will, it is highly likely there is something else as well. Maybe the AI is allowed to indirectly deceive the students, but it obviously can't directly disobey an order from the god, which is to tell the students about the dimensional travelling ability. The Host can 'accidently' not mention it, so it is trying to prevent the students from asking by drowning them in luxury, but it can't refuse to answer if the students ask directly, which is why it told Ava about the secret.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own Star War.**

* * *

Ava walked into the living room where the students were partying. Most of them were laughing and shouting in joy. This noise, filled with a loud music, created an atmosphere of chaos. She signed when she walked past two students hugging and kissing.

"Everyone listen to me!" Ava shouted as loud as she could, but only a few people close to her heard her. Even those who heard her merely glanced at her and went back to dancing.

Pissed at being ignored, Ava went to the DJ. Before the DJ could stop her, she closed the music. As the music stopped, the crowd started to complain loudly, and Ava knew she had to do something before this crowd unleash their anger on her.

"Listen to me!" Ava jumped up the stage where some girl was dancing and shouted, silently pushing the girls off. "The Host is keeping something away from us. The AI has hidden the true reason we are here!"

"And why do we care?" A girl who got kicked off the stage asked, silently angry about being stopped from her dance.

"The real reason we are here..." Ava continued, ignoring the complain. She knows very clearly that if she stops, she will be overwhelmed by questions. Now, she must tell the truth before the crowd decide to kick her off. "Is because we are supposed to go through dimensions. We can travel in between different movie and TV show dimensions."

"So?" Still that girl. Damn it.

"So we can meet people from those universes. So we can have powers that we only dreamed of." Ava shouted, "We can be real heroes."

"Will we die in those worlds?" Yep. That girl again. "Why would we risk death if we can just stay here and live like kings for decades? What's the point of dimensional-travelling?"

"Wait," Ava suddenly thought of a major problem. What if the people don't want to stay away from the luxury? To most people, it is better to live nicely in a dream than wake up and face the harsh reality. "You are not actually thinking about partying for the rest of your life? Right?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" That girl. Ava is starting to find her voice nauseous.

"Yes I do!" Ava said angrily as she scanned the crowd, "Look at yourselves! You are tired and sick from these fun. You are growing fat from the food and lack of exercise. You have no purpose to live for! If life is merely a process of eating, drinking, playing, then what is the point of life?"

She scanned the crowd in disappointment and a tiny bit of hope, but everyone who met her eyes looked away. Eventually, she gave up and left the room in haste. The crowd made a way for her.

After Ava left, there was a period of silence in the room. However, the girl that questioned Ava jumped back onto the stage. "Let's Party!" She cried, and the DJ resumed the music and the crowd went back to dancing and drinking. Unknown to them, a fragment of the crowd left the group.

* * *

Ava left the group in disappointment and went for the Host. She may have failed in convincing others, but she herself would still go to dimensional-travelling. This current atmosphere of enjoyment is making her sick. But then she heard footsteps behind her, and turned to find at least a dozen people running up to her.

As Ava spared a questioning look at the people, a man in the front explained.

"We think you are right." He said. "And we all want to join you in this dimensional travelling. I am Luke." Ava frowned as she didn't imagine there would actually be people with enough strength to follow her. It looks like she's wrong.

"Of course." Ava said as she continued to go to The Host, the others followed her. On the way, Ava told them what the Host told her previously.

"So, is there anything else you want to tell us before we decide the world we are going to?" Ava asked the Host as the group were about to start talking about the world.

"Here's a storage ring." The Host said, "It can store an infinity amount of not living stuff, provided that you have the ownership of the objects. If you don't, there is no way you can collect the things. And, " The AI paused for a second, "Only the ring holder can see and use the ring, so you can't steal another's ring and take the stuff out."

Ava ignored the last sentence which is used to create a sense of disunity. This can be helpful. They can bring back high-tech weapons and ships.

"As for the world we are going to." Ava suggested, "I think Star Wars is a good choice. There, we can get extreme high technology, and some of us may become a Force user, if we're lucky enough."

"The world of Star Wars isn't the most friendly place to go to." Luke, however, objected. "A single Jedi can kill us all. In fact, a squad of clone trooper can eliminate us. There is no way for us to operate safely. We might get ended by a random blaster fire."

"We don't have to involve into the story line, do we?" A girl suggested. "Can't we just go in, somehow take a few blasters, and get out? I'm Cathy, by the way."

"You can stay in a universe for however long you want." The Host said, "But you have to wait until the story line finishes to leave the world. So you can't do that."

"Still, my point is we can hide in somewhere safe until the story ends." Cathy continued, "I'm sure we can survive a few days, which might be all the story takes."

Ava nodded and looked at Luke, who hesitantly nodded in agreement. Ava turned to the Host. "Now, open a portal to Star Wars:Phantom Menace."


	3. Chapter 3

After passing through a bright tunnel of light that looked like the a ship blasting through hyperspace, Ava and her followers woke up in a small ally. The first thing Ava did was to look up, though she was unimpressed at the indifferent looking sky, almost the same as back home. Disappointed Ava looked around and was greeted with a Rodian casually walking past. Next to Ava, Luke pinched his arm as hard as he could, they had made it. They were in a Galaxy a long time ago and far, far away.

After asking around to, in this case the first human they found, they discovered they were on Naboo. After thanking the man, who had given them a look as if they were idiots, the group huddled around and started to formulate a plan.

"Do any of you feel any different?" Ava asked suddenly, "Like you can feel the world around you or something? According to the Host there is a chance that we can gain abilities when we enter a new universe." To her disappointment, this time the travellers weren't so lucky or at least that's what she assumed.

"We need to come up with a better plan then just run into a battlefield." Luke said, "We'd just get ourselves killed if we tried running into battlefields, grab weapons and bail. That would be really stupid."

"First, we need to be clear on what we can actually take." Ava reasoned as the group walked into a bar and sat down, "We have no money, and we can only take what belongs to us back to…" Ava trailed off trying to think of what to call the party rooms, shaking her head she continued, "So we can only take things from the dead. If a battle droid dies, then his blaster becomes fair game, then we can take it and store it in our rings. Lightsabers are out of question, there's no way we could take one from a Jedi or a Sith in this time period. And we can only really take battle droids, they are stupid enough for us to beat. So the best we can get are blasters. Any questions?"

"Couldn't we just take the battle droids themselves?" a guy with short red hair asked, "We could take the deactivated ones up after they've been destroyed and bring them back? We could try reprogramming them to work for us."

"What's the point?" Luke replied, "The B1 droids are easily beaten and stupid, Taking large amounts of Battle droids would alert the natives to our presence. Plus, we have no idea how they work, their technology is beyond us." The red haired guy nodded in agreement, though he did look disappointed. Battle droids always seemed to be looked down on, as they were extremely stupid. The group hadn't considered the only reason they were used was that they were cheep to build.

"Now, we need to find somewhere to live while we're here." Ava said looking around the bar, spotting several aliens who had a 'tough guy' look and some posters on the wall of the bar. "What do you guys think of being Bounty Hunters?" Ava said with a small grin.

* * *

In a small hallway deep onboard the Flagship of the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo, there was a sudden bright flash of light. Once the light faded, the figure of a girl with black hair solidified. She opened her eyes, just as three patrolling B-1 security battle droids with red markings walked around the corner, immediately spotting her.

The leading droid stood and stared in confusion for a second before asking forcefully, "Who are you? You're under arrest!" The girl raised her hands in a show of submission, the three droids escorted her to the viceroy as their programming told them to bring captives to their leader for questioning. The girl smirked, they had no idea how helpful they were.

* * *

A scarred Quarren stumbled out of the bar, drunk. Drunk, he wondered towards a dark alley that lead to his home. Suddenly, he stopped moving, immediately reaching to his belt and pulling out his blaster, but it was too late. Before he could do anything else, someone tackled him from behind, and before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground by a dozen humans. Ava ripped the blaster out of the Quarren's hand before he had the chance to fire off a single shot. Pressing the blaster to the Quarren's head, "Don't move, or I will kill you." Ava snarled.

The Quarren, still struggled anyway. Even though there were twelve of them, only Luke and two others closest to the Quarren could make a move on him. They could barely hold down the struggling alien, he was strong and far more experienced then the teenaged humans.

"Do it!" Luke shouted as the Quarren ripped an arm free and punched the girl holding his other arm in the stomach, knocking her breath out, leaving her gasping for air on the ground. As a paid assassin, he knew better than to give up and trust these humans. Instead, his chance of survival is way higher if he resists against these mysterious, but unskilled attackers. At least that's what he thought. Ava's hand shook as the Quarren tossed one of the others into the rest of the group, which temporarily stalled the majority of them. Luke tried to tackle the Quarren, but the Quarren was faster then Luke and downed him with a powerful punch to the face half sidestepping as he did. The Quarren, recognising the inexperience in her stalked towards Ava. He knew he had no chance of overpowering the attackers only with hand to hand combat, so he needed to regain control of his blaster. Once he got it back these idiots would die. Ava panicked as the Quarren barrelled towards her, shaking in fear. Talking about killing was one thing, while actually doing it was another. Her hands shook as her mind screamed for her to pull the trigger. When the Quarren was almost onto of her, Ava could see the cruel glint in his eye, his tentacles reaching towards her. She suddenly came to a realisation. If the Quarren got his hands on the blaster, then everyone would die. She's wouldn't allow them to die because of her fear. Hell no! She was going to show them that they made the right choice to follow her. She would go back to those who refused to follow her and prove them wrong. A surge of strength ran through her body, Ava yanked the blaster up and pulled the trigger until the Quarren dropped.

Almost all the shots hit the Quarren in the chest. No matter how skilled the Quarren was, it didn't matter. Granted, there are something in the galaxy that could withstand a blaster fire, but a Quarren's hide isn't one.

The blast fried everything, and the Quarren was killed immediately. Ava looked at the still smoking fried pieces of flesh, before turning and throwing up.

"You didn't have a choice. It was either him or you." Luke said placing his arms around Ava to try and comfort her as the others disposed the body. Once they have properly looted the body and found the keycard to the Quarren's home they quickly tried every door in the ally until they found the Quarren's home.

"That guy was a trained killer. He would have killed us all if you hadn't killed him. It was either him or us, right?" Ava just nodded, her eyes blank, she just felt numb. Luke signed and walked on, still holding his arm around Ava. Quarren wasn't the first, and he would not be the last.

* * *

On the bridge of the Trade Federation Flag ship, the girl was brought before viceroy Nute Gunray for questioning.

"Who are you?" The viceroy spoke in a strange accent, making him somewhat difficult to understand.

"That is none of your concern." The girl spoke confidently, not concerned with the possible danger, "I have a proposition for you. A business deal."

The viceroy laughed at the suggestion. "A deal? You're our prisoner. I can have you killed at a word."

The girl smirked before suddenly turning and grabbing the gun of one of the B-1 droids guarding her. Not seeing her as a threat, the droids had chosen not to cuff her. One of the other droids fired, but the girl was already moving, and dodging the blast by tilting her head as if she knew where the blast would go. Before the droid could fire again, the girl shot the two B-1 droids with two rapid fire shots she sprinted across the room and quickly got behind Gunray, holding him as a shield against the droids. "Now, let's try that again. We are going to make a deal."

Gunray shuddered. Dozens of security droids with red colouring surged onto the bridge, but they stood by as the girl held her blaster to Gurney's head, he ordered the droids to halt and hold their fire.

"I am a… shall we say, unique bounty hunter." The girl said,"I want to make a deal with you. I will help you in exchange for something I want."

"And that is?" Gunray asked his eyes shifting from the blaster at the edge of his vision to one of his aids.

"I want a droid army and the locations of at least one factory with the technology to assemble battle droids." The girl said with a disarming smile, "Such things would be nothing to the Trade Federation, but have great value to me."

"That is worth a lot credits." Gunray said, his greedy nature beating out his fear, and he temporarily ignored the fact that he's held hostage. "Which you don't have."

"You obviously you're not listening to me." The girl said, "I am a bounty hunter. I don't have credits for you, I offer my skills and loyalty in the place of credits."

When the Viceroy didn't respond, the girl frowned. She stepped away from Gunray, dropping her blaster she thrust her hands out, the dozens of droids surrounding her were all thrown backwards by an unseen force, slamming into the walls. By the time they landed, their circuits were already fried, and they were all 'dead'.

"You're a Sith?" Gunray asked, more afraid then before. He knew exactly what Sith are capable of and he had no intention of crossing one.

"I suppose I'm similar to a Sith, however unlike the Sith you undoubtedly have contact with I can be bought." The girl lifted the blaster without touching it and crushed the barrel, "Now, do we have a deal?" She finished sweetly.

* * *

Back on Naboo two human looking beings looked over the dead body of the Quarren that the teenagers had killed earlier. Both appeared to be Jedi with their hoods up, one crouching over the body holding his hand over the body.

"Fascinating, I can sense the extra-dimensional energy around this guy. But it's faint." The man said, "It seems we have a few looters in town, novices from the looks of this attack."

The man stood and turned to his companion, "What do you think?"

"If there are novice Looters here, there are going to be at least two experienced Looters nearby. If our previous encounters are anything to go off of." His companion answered in a soft voice, "Alex it's sad what happens to these kids if they are just left to do this alone. We can't just leave them alone."

"You know why we can't interfere, the'll just fade like they have every time we've tried. Linda I don't like it anymore then you do. They'll be fine where they are for now" Alex answered standing, looking towards the dwelling the small group had taken shelter in, "We have other business here. They'll survive, they aren't that different from us." The two left the body where they had found it, quickly vanishing into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

"With all due respect, the ambassadors for the supreme chancellor wish to board immediately." The girl watched as the captain of a republic transportation spoke to Viceroy Nute Gunray. She was still aboard the Trade Federation Flag ship, having now donned black helmet, which looked reminiscent of helmets of the death trooper's in Rogue One. Her armour was also pitch black though it was Mandalorian in make, built of Beskar and able to resist both lightsaber's and blaster fire, with sharp blades extending over her elbows and knees. She had a blaster strapped to each leg, and she also stored a series of detonators in the pouches of her armour. Clipped to the back of her belt was a pair of collapsable electro-staffs, capable of electrocuting both organics and droids alike.

"Yes, of course." Gunray said, in a placid tone, "As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors." The girl rolled her eyes, politics…

The Diplomatic transport flew directly into the hanger the Federation Flagship. The ambassadors, or maybe Jedi, were trusting enough to have any active defences as they going into the base of a potential enemy. A mistake on their part. But then again, if the Trade Federation were to attack, caution wouldn't help them.

Normally, both sides of the negotiation should be, well, negotiating, but Gunray appeared to have something else in mind. Instead of going directly to the ambassadors, Gunray first questioned the droid that welcomed them, who reported the ambassadors to be Jedi knights.

"I knew it, they're here to force a settlement." One of the Viceroy's advisers said, strangely afraid of the Jedi. To him Jedi are no different from Sith, seeing them both as freaks with lightsabers. Speaking of freaks, Gunray remembered the girl and turned to her, "You can kill them, right?"

"If I was capable of killing two of the best Jedi knights in this time period I wouldn't be here." The girl answered coldly, I would be conquering the galaxy, killing everyone who gets in my way. "I can protect you from their threat, provided you pay me enough."

"Oh, we'll pay you enough." Gunray said in a irritated tone, sighing when he remembered why he needed the girl, and she might be his last card against the Jedi and the Sith, so he decided to show some generosity. He nodded to the crew, who pressed a button on the control board of the ship. The girl heard clanking footsteps, and turned to see a commander battle droid with purple and yellow painting walking inside. The girl looked at Gunray in confusion.

"This is the commander droid of an army of 3000 battle droids." Gunray explained, "They are of the newest model and aren't controlled by a single computer, and they have been programmed to completely obey you. This is the first part of your payment, the second part, will be given to you once you've completed your part of the bargain."

The girl nodded and smirked under her helmet, "You will find my service worth the price you've payed." She nodded in satisfaction, "Now, what do we do about the Jedi?"

"Distract them. I will contact Lord Sidious." Gunray said, glaring at his advisor, fully expecting him to volunteer for the dangerous job.

"Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi!" The advisor said fearfully before he turned to a silver protocol droid, "Send a droid." The girl raised an eyebrow under her helmet at the advisor. Not because he was a coward, but because he literally insulted his boss.

The silver protocol droid left, the Viceroy and his advisor called the mastermind behind the entire plot against Naboo, Darth Sidious. The girl silently watched as Darth Sidious and Viceroy Gunray discussed their plan to invade Naboo and dispose of the Jedi. As the Sith Lord spoke to Gunray she just stood quietly like a good soldier, doing her best to not attract attention. It was unlikely that Sidious would notice one of the guards on the other end of the hologram as a force user, but if he by any chance did, he might see her as a potential threat. The girl had great confidence in herself and her ability to fight, but she had no intention of battling the one behind everything. At least not yet.

"Who are you? You don't belong here." Darth Sidious suddenly asked, turning slightly to face the girl. Sweat dripped off the girl's forehead as the surrounding became tense with the mere words Darth Sidious said, and the girl could feel an icy feeling in her chest, just like when had put a bullet in her chest. The girl while intimidated, was not defenceless. She had been in situations far worse than this, and she survived all of them.

"I am a mercenary hired by the viceroy to protect his safety. Name's Evelyn." The girl replied, taking a deep breathe and clearing her mind, she made sure to sound cocky and confident in spite of her nervousness. Fear would only make things worse. Sidious narrowed his eyes under his hood. As powerful as he was in the Dark-side, he is capable of radiating power and forcing other to fear him, just talking to the Sith Lord is intimidating particularly if you are able to sense his power in the Dark-side. He looked Evelyn up and down, noticing the brutal touches to her armour. "Her presence was unexpected, but shouldn't affect my plans in any way." Sidious thought to himself. "If she is truly a mercenary, then she may aid in the execution of my plan. If she did prove to be vexing, then Lord Maul would take care of her." Losing interest in Evelyn, Sidious turned back to Gunray and ordered him to kill the Jedi before cutting the transmission and ending the conversation.

Gunray first ordered a turret in the ship's hanger to destroy the republic transport that the Jedi arrived in, before ordering poison gas to be released into the room where the Jedi had been left to wait for the negotiations to start. Finally, believing the Jedi to be dead, he ordered a squad of security droids, along with three droids guarding the room, to go destroy the bodies. The first two parts went without problem, but the same can't be said for the third part. When the droids walked into the room, the transmission was suddenly cut out, suggesting the droids had been destroyed, which meant the Jedi had survived and were probably coming for the Viceroy.

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi knight before, sir?" An advisor asked. The first was sent away after he bravely questioned Darth Sidious.

"No, but I don't… Seal off the bridge! I want droidekas up here at once!" Gunray ordered. As the door closed, Evelyn silently put her hands on her blasters. She knew the Jedi didn't have enough time to breach the gate in the movie, but in a fight anything can happen. Actually standing here she started to doubt that they would come. Evelyn pulled out both her blasters and trained them on the door ready to fire if the Jedi made it through.

The doors were closed, but the glowing green blade of a lightsaber could be seen penetrating the door. The blast doors were closed, but that merely slowed the Jedi down. Fortunately, the droidekas arrived just in time to save the entire command crew from a humiliating capture. As soon the Jedi were gone, Evelyn flamboyantly twirled her blasters and slipped them back into their holsters. She clicked her tongue in annoyance that her first Jedi kills had been delayed.

"Order the army down to Naboo, We must start the invasion at once." Gunray said, slightly more confident now that the droidekas had arrived. A crew member nodded, Evelyn silently left the command centre during this brief exchange. She needed to inspect her new droid army and find out if they could be stored in her ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars:The Phantom Menace**

 **Again, I'd be very happy if anyone can provide some characters. It will be fun to create oc characters in oc stories.**

* * *

"Was I wrong?" Ava asked in a low voice. She, Luke, and a few of her followers were hiding in a small house, and she was sitting on the roof of the house hugging her legs up to her chest. Luke climbed onto the roof and made his way towards her.

Luke sat next to Ava quietly observing her, she looked so hurt and lost. He knows he needs to cheer the others up, or they'll be truly be screwed. Everything went fine with the Quarren, but that was where their luck ended. While they had finally been able to get some rest in the Quarren's house, all confident and happy, a group of gangsters carrying blasters broke in and started a massacre.

They had tried to fight back, but it had been too late. They had been no match for the battle hardened gangsters. After half of the group had been incapacitated or killed, and those that survived captured. Ava had practically begged for their lives, questioning why the gangsters would want to kill them. One of the gangsters, a Twi'lek, who appeared to be in charge had informed her that the Quarren they killed was an important member of their local sect of the Black Sun, by killing the Quarren Ava had brought death to her friends.

Fortunately, before the Twi'lek had be able to oder Ava and her friend's execution, Luke, who had left to buy supplies, returned. He had quickly realised what happened and fired upon the enemy immediately. The enemies were forced into cover, and Ava and her friends broke free and fled.

"You're not wrong." Luke placed his arm over Ava's shoulder, providing some comfort. "You did what you could. It's not your fault the others were killed. There's nothing you could have done to stop it."

"They wouldn't have even been there in the first place if it wasn't me!" Ava turned to Luke, her eyes red from crying, "If I wasn't so stupid, we'd all be living in paradise for the rest of our life!" Her voice was getting higher, and Luke knew he had to do something. If Ava broke, then their last chance of returning would be gone, and Luke isn't planning to be trapped in a single universe forever. He still plans to go elsewhere and meet as many of his favourite characters as he could.

"I don't know about others." Luke said quietly but steadily, "But I would rather die fighting for something I want than live in a false heaven." Ava looked at him in surprise. "And the same can be said for everyone who chose to follow you. The dead sacrificed themselves because they had the same idea. And you are our best chance to survival. The best way to honour the dead is to accomplish what they died for."

Ava looked into the deep, blue eyes of Luke for a while before nodding. Luke smiled when he saw the fire return to Ava's eyes. He did it! Ava survived this challenge and has grown in the process. Now, she will be way better at making plans and executing them. His plan worked.

* * *

"Sir, commander purple reporting." A commander droid with purple marking said as Evelyn looked over the sea of B-1 droids in front of her, along with several droidekas and roughly fifty tanks. All of them had purple body plating to distinguish them from Trade Federation battle droids. The droids formed a rectangle of twenty columns in the main hanger of the Flagship.

"Good." Evelyn said as she stared down at the droid army. She saw soldiers before, but not to this extent. A sense of pride grew inside her, but she quickly suppressed it. She knows she is almost insignificant compared to the major players in this universe, as she has no fleet nor heavy weaponry. She needs far more troops and ships gain an adequate army. And if her army is damaged or sustains casualties, she would need a manufacturing line to repair and reinforce. Exploiting the Viceroy might be a good way to do just that.

Evelyn looked at the commander droid, who stood silently waiting for orders, before checking her ring. She silently tapped the ring, "Store all my battle droids." Evelyn thought, the ring let out a bright light that seemed to scan the droids and tanks, a moment later they were gone. Smiling with satisfaction, Evelyn left the hanger and strode towards the Command Centre where Gunray was waiting. She still had a job to do, target to protect or rather a client.

* * *

"The droid army is marching into Naboo." Luke told Ava as they hid, watching the droids march past. The clanking sound of moving droids continued outside the house, and everyone had their blasters trained on the door in case some droids decide to peek inside. Fortunately, the droids had only been ordered to march directly to the queen's palace, allowing the inter-dimentional travellers to avoid a firefight.

"So what's the plan?" A female with choppy black hair and multiple ear piercings asked, slightly tilting her head, "Do we move into the Queen's palace and make contact with Qui-Gon and Obi-wan? Could we even follow them to meet Anakin?" She seemed to be a fan of the Jedi. Ava hesitated, seeing Jedi in movies as heroes is one thing, but that doesn't mean it would be smart to just trust them. If the Jedi considered the travelers suspicious, they might take measures to detaini them for questioning or simply killing them. Of course, The chance of the Jedi being enemies was tiny, but Ava refused to take that kind of risk. Not after what happened, she wants to take fate into their own hands.

"No." Ava finally said, as commandingly as ever, "We don't team up with the Jedi, at least not yet. We'll go against the droids our own way."

"It's your call." The girl said, Ava remembered her name was Catherine, "But I still think staying here is not the best choice." Upon saying this, she stood up and left, slightly disappointed that she couldn't meet her favourite character in her favourite show.

"If we want to go against the droid army, even just harass them until the final battle, we need more than just a few people and some small blasters. We need an army." Luke said as he standing up and dusting off his pants. He didn't say anything when Ava was making the choice, but now that the choice has been made, he wants to do everything he can to help. "And I know just the people."

"What army?" Ava asked looking up, Luke winked at her. "Wait, are you suggesting we team up with the gangsters that attacked us earlier? That's a horrible idea, it would be better to just ask the Jedi for help!"

"First, the gang has strong influence in Naboo as it controls the underworld of Theed. This influence can be very useful against the droid armies. They barely know this city. The Black Sun is well equipped, effective in battle." Luke pointed out.

"They killed one third of us!" Ava shouted in anger as she thought back to the faces of her fallen companions, "They are the bloody enemy!"

"That leads to my second point." Luke continued, not worried of the outburst at all. "The conflict between the gang and the droid army will weaken both sides. Whichever side wins, we still win. If the Black Sun wins, the conspiracy of the Trade Federation is shattered and we get to our goal and the Black Sun is weakened. If the droid army wins, then we get our revenge and the Jedi will save the day. Either way, we win."

"Fine. I don't see any other way." Ava said quietly after a while, "Considering how weak we are, this is probably the only way. How are we going to convince the gang to go along?"

"Leave that to me." Luke said standing a smirk tugging at his lips, "I've always had a talent for persuasion."


	6. Chapter 6

"Viceroy, We have captured the queen." A commander droid reported to Nute Gunray as he, his adviser, and Evelyn stepped off a transport.

"Ah, victory." Gunray said as if he won a major battle with a difficult enemy. In reality, there was hardly any resistance, which left Evelyn somewhat disappointed. It's been a long time since she killed anything wasn't a mindless droid, and she's getting anxious.

A while later, Evelyn walked behind the viceroy as he threatened Queen Amidala, trying to force her to sign a treaty that would legalise the invasion, which she refused. Eventually Gunray ordered a group of droids to imprison the queen, along with her advisers, servants, and a group of soldiers, to a prison camp.

Knowing the convey will be intercepted by the Jedi, Evelyn volunteered to go along, but was rejected by Gunray as he saw his own safety more important than that of the Queen. Still having to rely on the viceroy for further army supply, Evelyn had no choice but to cooperate.

"It seems like my first real fight will have to wait a while longer." Evelyn thought as she followed the viceroy into the Naboo palace, sighing in frustration.

* * *

A well guarded mansion on the outskirts of Theed

Two guards rested lazily against the front door of the mansion. They were armed with blasters, which were currently holstered. Not particularly vigilante as they talked about the recent invasion, confident that no-one would be stupid enough . The mansion belongs to the greatest crime lord on Naboo, and as the home to the third most powerful being on Naboo, no-one is stupid enough to try and break in. There had been one attempt, it had ended in death.

But that is now going to change. The guards spot a figure in a black cloak with black hood shadowing it's face moving towards the mansion. At first they just thought it was some lost drunkard and would leave as soon as they realise where they are, but that was not the case as the figure didn't even slow down or stagger as the drunk often do. The figure walked briskly toward the guards, as if he belonged there and was just returning home after a walk. The guards put their hands on the blasters in warning, and were prepared to draw and maybe shoot him as soon as he gets too close. Killing someone and destroying his remains is something most gang members are familiar with. However, the figure stopped just out of the distance where the guards would get trigger happy.

The guards exchanged a look, and the left one stepped forward and tried to shoo away the mysterious being, slipping his blaster from it's holster though only holding it for the time being. "Who are you?" He said, when he didn't get an answer he just shouted, "Get lost! This is not somewhere you should be."

"How can you be so sure." The voice appeared to belong to a young male. As the figure looked up under the hood a pair of silvery glowing orbs looked out. The pair of eyes were...unique: they were a bright glowing silver. The guards subconsciously took a few steps back, before the guards able to shout for help the figure held a finger to his lips and their mouths snapped shut. Next thing they knew, the guards were kneeling on the ground, swearing their loyalty to this mysterious figure.

"Where is your leader? Or rather your ex-leader" The figure asked, and the guards quickly and freely gave the location of the man they had sworn to protect. Nodding, the figure pulled out a dagger and a blaster, dismissively killing both guards. One with a blade to the heart and the other with a shot to the head. Both weapons vanished back under his cloak.

* * *

"Who are you?" The crime lord asked angrily as he drew a blaster from under his desk and training it on the figure who had . Shouldn't half a dozen guards be posted outside?

"I am..." The figure looked directly at the crime lord, silver eyes glowing from under his hood."…your king."

A powerful presence pressed into the crime lord's mind, but unlike the guards, the crime lord was not instantly controlled. Instead, he fought the control with an iron will, beading down the foreheads of both men as they struggled for control. Eventually, the crime lord's resistance crumbled, and he knelt submissively before the silver eyed man. Closing his eyes in exhaustion, the figure gave orders to the crime lord.

* * *

"Why should we go against the droid army?" The crime lord questioned Luke in the mansion, showing no sign of being mind controlled a few hours earlier. "We have no problems with the Trade Federation."

"The trade Federation can't control Naboo forever as the Republic will react to the invasion very soon." Luke reasoned calmly, "If you lead a resistance now, it is highly likely you will be generously rewarded by Queen Amidala once she regains power." The crime lord is still not moved, so Luke pressed on. "The majority of your wealth comes from weaponry dealing and other economic activities, but the Trade Federation are known for their greediness. When they gain complete control of Naboo and crush all rebellion, they will take out competitors like you. It's more advantageous to act first."

After considering Luke's proposal for a moment, the crime lord finally nodded in agreement. Luke left the mansion in high spirits. Little did he know the decision had been made long before the meeting had even taken place.

* * *

"Queen Amidala escaped the blockade." Evelyn reported to Gunray, "Should I track her down and bring her back? I have considerable skill in tracking." In reality, she just knew the Jedi would be going to Tatooine. If Gunray agreed, then she could finally get a decent fight and receive an additional reward. Two birds with one stone.

"Lord Maul will take care of that." Gunray responded dismissively, reminding Evelyn of the hate filled Zabrak and wisely she decided to avoid getting involved. "But I do have another job for you." He pulled up the hologram of a Qurren. "This is the leader of the local Black Sun, Haba. He controls most of the underground resources on Naboo." Evelyn nodded. "I have evidence suggesting he is planning to go against our conquest. And I want you to eliminate him."

Evelyn nodded, before then realising she now had something to bargain with. "But sir you hired me as a bodyguard, not an assassin. My job is to keep you safe, not fight a war for you."

"Your greed will get you killed." Gunray said angrily realising what Evelyn is doing. "I can always use a commando droid to do the job. I don't need you."

"The only problem is, your droids are practically useless. Your droids can't do stealth at all. If the droids don't have someone as careful and discreet as me to get behind enemy lines, the convert operation will degrade into a firefight. That would cost you far more then simply paying me slightly more." Evelyn pointed out. Under other leaders she wouldn't be so greedy, and would normally pretend to be a good girl until she decided they would be of no more use to her, but under someone like Gunray, she decided there was no point in subtlety.

Gunray angrily slammed his hand against his desk, but decided to just pay the extra fee. However, he secretly started to plot a way to use Maul, to eliminate this greedy bounty hunter. "What do you want?"

"I want a droid manufacture line capable of building both ground and air troops." Evelyn said sharply, "And twenty vulture droids. Both to be delivered before my assault. And I'll need a squad of B1 droids to assist me."

"Fine." Gunray said through a clenched jaw before gave the orders through a intercom on his desk.

Evelyn nodded and stepped behind the viceroy. She knows the Viceroy is likely planning to disable the droids. After all, his isn't completely stupid. Evelyn simply doesn't care. For this timeline toplay out properly, Gunray has to be captured, and it would be awkward if she was caught on the losing side. Since she's leaving anyway, why not get the most out of this deal before leaving? Plus, the storage ring stores objects in a completely different dimension, and any signal sent by the Viceroy won't reach the stored droids.


	7. Chapter 7

Haba's mansion

"This is Haba, the Naboo head of the Black Sun and lord of the underworld here." Luke introduced the crime lord to Ava and her friends, who were standing in the entranceway of the mansion looking around in wonder, impressed by the ornate decorations. "He promised to aid our fight against the Federation control." Ava held her hand out. Haba hesitated for a moment, before firmly gripping her hand and shaking it. Behind Ava, one of her friends, a dark haired teen name Adam, narrowed his eyes at the strong looking man.

"My current plan is to destroy selected droid patrols thin out the droid presence in the city." Haba said pointing at a map of Theed. "Our strike teams will take cover when or if the bulk of the Doids come to the city. The droids can't distinguish our men from the rest of the populace, eventually the droid army will be too weak to maintain control and the Trade Federation will be forced to leave the Theed."

"That's all well and good, but how do we prevent the droid forces from attacking your stronghold?" Adam challenged, not very happy with Ava's decision to work with the bastard who killed so many of his friends.

"I'm personally going into hiding after this meeting." Haba explained. "I doubt those droids will be able to find me."

"Abandon your precious mansion?" Adam continued narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "That's quite a sacrifice you're willing to make for us."

"Your friend was very persuasive." Haha said shrugging, but Adam still wasn't convinced. Something was off with this situation...

* * *

"Separate your army into five battalions, a hundred droids each. Battalion A take the northern quadrant. B to the East. C to the South and D in the West. E will accompany me. Get all Battalions in position and wait for my order." Evelyn ordered a commander droid as she checked her weapons. She, the commander droid, and a squad of 500 b-1 battle droids and 50 droidekas have positioned themselves around the stronghold of the gangster Haba, Evelyn had been assigned to eliminate him several hours earlier. Two hours ago Evelyn had received the droids co-ordinates to the manufacturing lines and storing the droids and datapad in her ring. As soon as she had finished this job she could bolt.

"Yes madam." The commander droid said, saluting. Evelyn shook her head before stealthily making her way towards the mansion. Evelyn's plan to infiltrate the mansion before eliminating the guards. If the battle droid army simply attack, then the guards would notice them and a crossfire will start. The attack will be slowed down, and the gangster might have a slight chance of escaping the surround. It is unlikely that he can escape but if he does, it will be nearly impossible to track him down again. So the wisest plan is to take out the guards first and secretly move the droid army into the mansion. When the droid army opened fire, there would be no escape for Haba, and her mission would be simply completed.

Evelyn ducked into the bushes a short distance from the mansion, staying just out of sight. She set up a thermal imager, using it to pinpoint the locations of the guards. An interesting fact on most living beings is that with a few rare examples they give off some form of body heat. Thus, a thermal imager to locate the sources of heat revealing to Evelyn the precise locations of her targets. Four guards stood outside the mansion, seemingly patrolling in the lawn. Two guards were positioned at the door. Evelyn correctly assumed each would have some form of communication on them, if even one doesn't check in, the whole building would be locked down instantly, leaving Evelyn no choice but to order a full scale attack.

"What's with all the security?" Evelyn muttered to herself, sneaking closer to the guards on the lawn, eavesdropping on the guards. One of the guards boredly complained to his comrade,"Boss has some guests today."

One of the other guards answered, "I heard we're going to actually do something about these damn droids."

"It is none of our business!" Someone shouted with authority, "Now shut the hell up, I don't want to be caught off guard by the damn droids." The other three guards instantly shut up.

Making a decision, Evelyn suddenly dashed into the four guards drawing her electro-staffs as she did, who had clumped up as they spoke and had started to split up again. The guards turned away from each other walking back to their assigned patrol areas, turning their backs on Evelyn. Grinning in an almost sadistic manner, the brought her electro-staffs smashed two of the guards in their backs, basically electrocuting the two as she did. The next guard turned, hearing the commotion, but Evelyn was too quick and brought her knee up, driving the sharp blade that extended from her knee through the guard's chin, instantly killing him. The guard captain reacted quickly. Instead of turning around in confusion, the veteran hit the ground rolling away from Evelyn, which saved his life. When as the captain sprang to his feet, he already had his blaster in hand and brought it up, firing at Evelyn as he did.

Evelyn barely managed to avoid getting shot, before managing to get the corpse of the third guard between her and the blaster shots from the captain. Though shooting at Evelyn didn't have the effect the Captain would have liked, the sound of the blasts alerted everyone else in the mansion, suddenly it seemed as if the entire mansion started to move. Guards poured from the front door, spotting Evelyn almost instantly, or at least the corpse she was holding as a shield. Cursing herself silently for underestimating an enemy, Evelyn gave orders to the commander droid as she retreated backwards from the blaster fire of the now the entire compound of criminals. "All units converge on the mansion now! Spread out the enemies defences, Battalion E converge on my location now!" Moment's later she heard the thudding and clanking before a hail of fire flew past Evelyn killing a few guards instantly. The droids are far greater in number, but the guards are on their home turf.

Evelyn slipped her blaster past her human shield and fired at the captain, allowing the Force to guide her aim, placing a shot in the captain's forehead and two in his chest. Evelyn discarded the now pointless corpse and strode up to the captain. Emptying an entire clip into the captain's head, reducing it to dust in frustration. Eventually droid squad E came up, and Evelyn singled before moving towards the now strong defensive lines.

* * *

Ava, Luke and Haba had still been planning when they heard the blaster shots. They immediately readied their blasters and the guards ran to reinforce the defensive lines outside.

A guard captain ran up and reported to Haba."We are under attack! My men are holding them off, but they can't last very long. You have to go now!" The captain said quickly, and the everyone started to worry.

"Fuck!" Luke swore, "We needed just one more day, it's too soon."

"We don't have time to complain." Ava cut him off and turned to Haba, "Do you have a secret exit? We need to get out of here now."

"There is a secret exit in the back of the mansion." Haba explained as the group started to run. Around a dozen guards were protecting them. "But in order to get there we need to go across a hallway, which will be filled with droids once the main gate falls. We have to hurry." They were running as fast as they could, but would they make it in time?

* * *

Evelyn aimed carefully and pulled the trigger, hitting a guard's knee forcing him to collapse. Her second shot ended his eyes. As Evelyn tried to go for other guards, her enemies noticed her skill and started to focus almost exclusively on her, pinning her to her cover. Checking her watch, Evelyn clicked her tongue in annoyance at how short she was on time. Deciding to go for a final dash, she jumped out of cover and ran through the droid formation, quickly taking out many of the guards with each shot. Three blasts landed on her chest and arm, but they were mostly deflected by her armor. The Force helped her to dodge the majority of the blasts, the droids obscuring her as she ran through the lines. Eventually, the guards were overwhelmed as the last of them fell back into the mansion to make their last stand.

"Move into the mansion." Evelyn ordered as she paused herself, hoping to take a break "Crush them! Overwhelm your enemy!" Evelyn knows exactly what will happen to the droids, but couldn't care less. After all, they are just machines. They can all die as long as the job is done.

"Roger Roger." The droids responded mindlessly marching through the mansion and to their doom. The first droids though the door were taken down instantly. Those who followed suffered the same fate. Most importantly, there was little damage done to the guards as they were all behind cover. Evelyn signed in disappointment, silently reminding herself to do something about the intelligence of her droids. She ran up to the turning point, knocking over several droids on the way, and took out a grenade. With thermal imager, she saw the positions of the guards through the wall. Evelyn smiled cruelly as she tossed the grenade into the room.

At first, the grenade was no in the right position as Evelyn didn't have the right angle. But Evelyn, behind the wall, lifted her hand and used the force. The guards watched in horror as the grenade, already stopped and was seconds away from blowing up, suddenly flew towards them. The grenade landed beside the feet of a guard. The guard turned and tried to make a run, but the grenade went off just then.

The grenade killed two third of the guards and injured the rest, leaving the hallway defenceless. Evelyn grinned in satisfaction as droids rushed into the mansion. Blasters fire from other sides of the mansion were also quieting down. Calling over a commander droid, she ordered all four other teams, after eliminating the guards, to hold their position around the mansion to prevent the rebels from escaping. Leading the rest of Battalion E, around sixty droids, she advanced into the hallway. Little did she know, her caution saved her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review for new characters. There is a high chance for those characters to appear in my new story, assuming I haven't started the story by the time the review is done.**

* * *

What happens when two opposing battle squadrons turn around a corner and meet each other head on?

The result is actually quite brutal. Evelyn and her droid army were turning around the corner of a hallway when they smashed into Ava and Haba and their men. The guards were surprised, but the droids weren't as there brain chips don't take the element of surprise into consideration. When they verified the other men as enemy, they instantly opened fire.

Everything happened so quickly. In a split second, Evelyn, who was walking in the front of the line and turned off her thermal imager after assuming the battle was over, dashed back into cover with lightening speed. She knows very clearly that if she's caught in the crossfire, there's a chance that her tough armor can't save her. A chance she is not willing to take. The droids mindlessly blasted at the convey, and the guards fell quickly. The followers laid down on the ground to take minimum damage. The rare blasts fired by the guards did get some droids, but more and more went over the corner, and the resistance decreased.

After a few seconds, all the guards are dead or dying, and Ava and her followers, along with Haba, are taken as prisoners. Evelyn walked out of cover and was about to take off her black helmet to take a breathe when she noticed something wrong with the group. _The girl leading this group. She's also from the place. She's also a dimensional traveler._

"Madame, what do we do with the prisoners?" A droid asked Evelyn, who considered her options. If she orders the travelers to be executed now, then that means she might be the only traveler left, which might make further missions hard. If she lets them to live, then maybe she can manipulate them and potentially control them to do her bidding. "Keep them alive for now." She raised her blaster and shot Haba in the head. His body fell on the ground. Secretly, a silver light left his eyes. "He, however, has to die."

"Roger Roger." The droid left, and two battle droids dragged the body away. Ava heard Evelyn and looked up, and came to the same conclusion. So we are not the only ones who came here? Huh? But why is she with the Federation?

* * *

"Sir, we have captured the mansion and the target is dead." Outside the mansion, a commander droid secretly reported to Viceroy Nute Gunray through hologram.

"Good, then we have no more use of the greedy bounty hunter."Gunray said, getting more angry as he remembered how much credits he wasted on the girl, "Kill her." He pressed a switch on his desk, smiling cruelly in the process. The device sent out a signal to disable all of Evelyn's droids. "Do it now!"

"Roger Roger." The commander droids said as it went back into the mansion, silently notifying all the droids in team E to attack at once and all other droids to treat Evelyn as enemy.

* * *

The clicking of droid blasters brought Evelyn back to reality. Wait...clicking of blasters? Evelyn turned around to see all fifty or so battle droids aiming their blasters at her.

"Oh damn it!" Evelyn swore and reached for a hidden EMP round under her armor, but the droids were too prepared. They fired at once, and dozens of red blasts hit Evelyn. After two seconds of rampage, Evelyn laid down on the ground, motionless.

"Target eliminated." The commander droid said at the body of its former commander. But when it looked up, it saw Ava and her followers ran behind cover and were aiming their blasters at the droids. Shouldn't they be searched for weapons? "What the..."

Ava and followers opened fire. Their blasters were previously stored in their rings when they were searched, and now they have the element of surprise. The droids from team E fell quickly as they scrambled to return fire, missing most of the shots. Lots of droids fell as they were out in the open, and most followers were relatively good shooters. They aimed carefully, taking droid after droid down. After two minutes, all the droids are disabled, and only a few followers were wounded.

"We need to get out of here before more reinforcements arrive." Luke said and the followers started to move. Ava, however, knelt down beside Evelyn and reached to check for a pulse, but Luke stopped her. "We don't have much time. And we can't carry her. Plus, no one can survive that much blasts. I'm sorry, but we must go, now!." Ava nodded and left before sparing a last look at Evelyn. Too much people have died in this universe.

After the followers were gone, Evelyn, supposedly dead, stood up, shaking from the blasts. Though numerous in number, the blaster fire failed to penetrate her armor, at least not entirely. The majority of the energy was stopped, but the minority still passed her armor and burned her skin beneath it. But that's not what triggered her to fake dead. She realized even if she reached for the EMP and managed to disable the droid army, the travelers she just captured would take her down. So she did the best thing, she laid down and pretended to be dead. The plan worked. The travelers finished the droids and, assuming she's dead, left her. The only flaw was when the leading girl tried to check her pulse. She was prepared to stab her and take down as many travelers as possible before they kill her for helping the Federation. Luckily for both sides the boy stopped the girl. It's better for everyone.

Clanking sound started to come closer and closer to where she is, so Evelyn stumbled to escape the mansion. Her entire body burned from the wounds, and her head was getting heavier and heavier. She's starting to lose conscious, but she can't be caught by the droids. The fact that she was attacked by the droids can only mean one thing: The viceroy betrayed her. And if she's caught, the only fate that awaits her would be execution. Her steps started to stutter, but she bit her lips and held on.

When the droids arrived, all they found were dead bodies, human and droid alike. None of them wore a Mandalorian armor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewwww...**

* * *

"What's the situation?" Queen Amidala questioned the captain of the royal guards of her palace, Captain Panaka, who went to find help from resistance groups.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance group." The captain reported, but then suddenly remembered something. "But I did find a group who might be very helpful to our fight." He moved aside, and a blonde girl walked up.

"Your majesty." She said politely, a smiled on her face, "You can call me Ava, and I am happy to help."

"Ava tried to gather an army to fight the Federation." Panaka explained, somewhat glad that someone did fight for the royalty after all. "She failed, but she still have a sizable force with her that will be very helpful in our plan."

"You have my gratitude." The queen said gratefully, though still expressionless. Ava smiled in return.

"However the Federation's army is greater than we expected." Panaka was not as confident. The droid army is way more well equipped and larger in number compared to the Gunguns, and it is almost certain that the fight will go badly. " "Your highness, this is a battle I don't think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion. The gunguns must draw the droid army away from the cities. R2." A blue droid, R2D2, projected the hologram of the basic map of the royal palace. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. Without the viceroy, they would be lost and confused."

The Jedi brought up many potential problems, including major flaws that might cripple the entire plan. Amidala, however, was very confident in her plan. Ava smirked. The plan is full of mistakes, and if there weren't so many lucky accidents, like how Anakin destroyed the command ship, the plan would have failed miserably. Let's just hope everything goes as they did in the movie, or all might be lost.

"How can we help?" Ava asked suddenly, "Do we act as a diversion, or do we follow the Gungun army?"

"You can go with the strike force." Amidala ordered, "We will first take down the main hanger and get our fighters into the air, then we will go after the viceroy."

Ava nodded and left the meeting.

* * *

"So you are Anakin?" Catherine walked behind the young Anakin Skywalker and asked. Before the major engagement, the followers were lead to the resistance hiding place for preparation, and Catherine noticed the boy fiddling with machine parts. She couldn't believe this cute boy here will one day become one of the most fearful monsters in this universe, killing countess.

"Do you know me?" Anakin Skywalker looked up and the girl, confused.

"No, but I do now." Catherine said with a smile on her face. Deep down, she swore to change the boy's unfortunate fate. To stop him from falling to the dark side, no matter what the consequence is. "And I also know you are going to do something great." Anakin looked confused, and Catherine smiled a last time before standing up and leaving. If she stayed any longer, she might give up important information that may change the future of Star Wars.

* * *

A few hours later...

After crossing a quite difficult waterfall, the team finally reached the main gate of the royal palace. The buildings were very Naboo styled in a beautiful way, but the droids guarding the gate were a spoiler to the beautiful surrounding. Even though the main droid army left to fight the Gunguns, there was still a sizable security force posted at the door.

Luckily, this security force had been planned for during the meeting. The cowardly viceroy would never leave himself unguarded. Amidala, who for some reason decided to join the battle herself as a queen, took out a flashy thing and pointed it at the other end of the gate. There, captain Panaka popped his head out and pointed a similar thing back. This is a signal, a signal to attack.

The resistance group behind Panaka opened fire on the security droids, who somehow failed to see an obvious group of men armed with blasters. Ava saw a heavy gun mounted on a vehicle firing at the droids, its powerful blaster fire blowing up upon reaching the target, knocking several droids over. The droids fired back, and the covert team started to advance towards the main hanger under the cover of their comrades. They need to send the fighters off to take down the droid control ship first before taking down the viceroy. The Jedi took out their light sabers and started to deflect any blaster fires coming their way.

* * *

Outside the royal palace, a figure in black Mandalorian armor and helmet moved towards the gate, where the guards and droids are fighting each other. One thing different about the figure was that she wore a jet pack. When Evelyn reached the place and saw nothing about the covert team, she realized she's a bit late, and the Jedi and Amidala have already left for the hanger. Taking a deep breathe, Evelyn did something that seemed very stupid. She dashed through the crossfire, using her jet pack to increase her speed.

The droids and rebels were targeting each other, and few decided to take on the apparently difficult-to-hit target. Evelyn's extremely fast, and though there were random fires that accidentally hit her, they were no big deal. A battle droid saw Evelyn and declared her as an enemy, instantly pulling its blasters on her and fired a few shots. It got in return an ion grenade, which destroyed half a dozen of droids.

A high level guard captain saw the flash of black and was confused. He didn't remember seeing someone like this during the rebellion meeting, and this figure is certainly not part of the plan. He was about to fire at the figure when he saw the result of the droid that did so and decided to take another route. Hiding behind cover, he opened up the communication with captain Panaka and reported. "Sir, there's an unidentified figure in black armor moving towards the hanger. He's very fast and has tough armor. Beware."

On the other end, Captain Panaka nodded and was about to report this to his queen when the team reached the main hanger. Blaster fires were exchanged and men from both sides fell quickly, and under the dangerous circumstance the good captain completely forgot about the report. When he remembered about it, it was too late.

* * *

Evelyn reached the hanger and heard the sound of blaster fires exchanged. Instead of moving in, she went back around the corner and opened up her very helpful thermal imager. She knows very clearly that Darth Maul the Sith will be appearing in the door soon, and she has no intention of fighting a war for the Jedi. True, her jet pack is extremely useful against the Jedi and Sith who have no ranged weapons, but her blaster is ineffective as well. It's better to hide and use the element of surprise rather than charge in and attack like a berserk.

* * *

Ava let out a sign in relief. The main hanger is down, and the rest of the fight is going to be relatively safer as the team basically moves forward, fight off droids on the way, and capture the viceroy. No sweat.

That was when she heard the hissing sound of a light saber. Ava turned around and found a creature with red skin and spikes holding a double edged red light saber. That creature wore a black robe, and his yellow eyes showed his identity a a Sith Lord. Darth Maul.

"We'll handle this." Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi said as they took off their black robes. For some reason they decided to take on the Sith Lord themselves when they have an army behind them that can just obliterate Darth Maul. This proved to be a stupid move.

"We'll take the long way." Amidala said before turning around. Ava spared a last look at Qui Gon Jinn, knowing that this might be the last time she sees him. Catherine bit her lips, as if wanting to help the older Jedi, but Luke noticed her hesitation and pulled her away.

When the not-so-covert covert team went for another route, three droidekas rolled out around the corner. Before they could stop and bring their shields up, Ava fired on the left one and Luke fired on the right one, destroying both instantly. The middle one managed to get its shield up. Ava took out an ion grenade, but a yellow fighter came out of the hanger and, with its way bigger guns, blasted away the shielded droideka.

"Let's go!" Amidala said, confused about the fighter but decided to ignore it for the sake of time.

* * *

Around the corner, Evelyn saw three figures fighting, each holding what looked like a long, red line on her goggle(light saber). She checked her weapons and her jet pack and smiled. Finally.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter of The Phantom Menace. I might start a new story on another movie universe with similar characters, but that is not decided yet. Review for suggestions for both movie and/or characters. Or just review to show you read this chapter:)**

* * *

Evelyn turned around the corner and saw the three Jedi/Sith fighting with light saber. Darth Maul was relatively stronger than the combination of Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, but the master and padawan had great cooperation, and they managed to stay in the fight nicely.

Maul jumped and kicked Kenobi in the chest, making him fall on the ground flat on his back. But the Sith didn't have a chance to finish the Jedi as Qui-Gon rushed up and attacked him, forcing Darth Maul to pull back and defend his own skin.

Evelyn smiled cruelly before tossing a hand grenade into the crowd. It's an attack on both the Sith and the Jedi as to Evelyn, both of them are enemies. The aggression was unexpected, and the explosion happened before either side could comprehend what happened and who attacked them.

After a loud boom, smoke began to fill the room. Evelyn took out her goggle for the sake of vision. After a few seconds, the smoke was starting to clear away, but there were no sign of movement. Evelyn held her guard up, not even considering the possibility of the grenade killing all three men. If they are that weak, then the Clone War itself would have wiped out the entire Jedi order.

Suddenly Evelyn heard movement behind her back that would have being ignored without the help of the force. Evelyn immediately moved to the right, using the force to increase her speed. Half a second later, a crimson light saber appeared in where she would have been, smashing into the ground from the sheer strength of the attacker.

Without looking at her attacker, Evelyn activated her jet pack, and she flew into the air and out of the range of attack. Two light sabers appeared behind Darth Maul, both of them striking at the red creature without hesitation. Darth Maul sent a death glare towards Evelyn before rotating his saber back to block the attacks. Evelyn smirked at the quiet threat and started to fire at the trio with her blasters, sometimes mixing in a grenade or two.

* * *

Ava and followers preceded into a hallway, where they were halted by some battle droids who were intelligent enough to use corner as cover. There were constantly droids taken down, but more rushed to reinforce.

"We don't have time for this." Amidala said. She looked around for a breakthrough and found it. Coming up with an idea, she fired several shots at a window, smashing the glass to pieces. The guards realized what she was planning and ran to the window. They took out ascension guns, and after half a minute, the entire team was on the floor above.

This is all going well...except the part when they were surrounded in the open by dozens of security droids and a few droidekas. Amidala instantly ordered the guards and followers to surrender. The droids imprisoned the queen and brought them to the viceroy. Bad idea.

* * *

Evelyn was firing rapidly at the trio, who deflected or dodged all the shots. In a swift kick, Darth Maul managed to kick Kenobi far enough to stop him for a few seconds, leaving Qui-Gon by himself. Kenobi tried to get up, but Evelyn saw the opportunity and fired a shot at him, wounding his saber-holding arm. Groaning in pain, Kenobi dropped his light saber, and before he could retrieve it, Evelyn jumped onto the ground and punched Kenobi with her armor covered fist, leaving a red mark on his face and knocking him out.

On the other end, things are not going well for the Jedi. Darth Maul was specifically trained to kill Jedi while Qui-Gon was mainly trained in taking down droids. Eventually, the stronger Darth Maul pushed aside Qui-Gon's light saber with a swift block. The green light saber was just aside for a few seconds, but that was enough. Darth Maul, along with a spin, managed to swiftly stuck his light saber into Qui-Gon's stomach. The latter fell on the ground, dying. His green light saber deactivated and fell on the ground beside the Jedi.

However, Maul's victory didn't last very long. He looked up and saw Evelyn tossing him a grenade. Though surprised, he force jumped into the sky, fully expecting to dodge the grenade and perhaps use the shock wave to jump forward.

But Evelyn expected that. Smiling victoriously, she used the force to push the grenade on Darth Maul. Not expecting the altered use of the force and not having enough time to dodge, Maul could do nothing but watch as the grenade flew up and stuck to his chest.

With a loud bloom, Darth Maul took a direct blast from the grenade. Evelyn saw very clearly that he fell on the ground, not moving anymore.

Evelyn wasn't sure if he's dead or alive, but she's not taking the chance. First, she force lifted the body into the air with one hand. Then she fired a dozen rounds at the body's head, chest, and arm, making sure the Sith is nothing but a lifeless corpse. After making sure she's the only winner, Evelyn let go of the battered body and moved cautiously towards Qui-Gon Jinn.

The older Jedi was very close to dead. The only reason he's still alive now is because the extremely hot temperature of the light saber burned away all the blood near the wound and sealed the veins, preventing the Jedi from bleeding to death.

"Any last words?" Evelyn asked as she pointed her pistol at the Jedi.

"I don't know who you are, but you have won this round. Just, let Obi-Wan live." Qui-Gon Jinn said, almost begging. "And if you can, let me talk to him."

Evelyn nodded and carried Kenobi to his master, knocking on his neck to wake him up. This is no act of sympathy, this is just an attempt to ensure the events of further moves. While Kenobi was talking with his master, Evelyn gathered all three light sabers. When she's done, she walked up to the dying Jedi.

"I can let you live." Evelyn said to Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn has already closed his eyes, and his padawan was looking down at his master's corpse, his anger growing in him. "But I want these light sabers."

"Why are you asking me?" Kenobi asked angrily, "You already have them. Sith." Unknowingly to him, his words just gave Evelyn access to storing his light saber.

"Sith?" Evelyn repeated before realizing that Kenobi thought her as another Sith lord, which was not unexpected considering how little the Jedi actually know about the Sith. "Let the hate flow through you." Evelyn said as she stood up and left, leaving Kenobi kneeing beside his master's body, angry at himself. Who knows, maybe Kenobi will fall to the dark side.

* * *

As the team was escorted into the throne room, Nute Gunray was actually quite satisfied. Despite the unexpected collisions, his plan still worked, and now he can get the treaty signed, and his invasion would be legalized.

But this all changed when another squad of guards appeared at the door, leaded by another queen. He suddenly realized the queen's plan, or so he thought: The captured team is a decoy, and the real queen is at the door!

Underestimating his enemy, Gunray was rash enough to order most of his security droids to go after the queen. Unfortunately for him, the real queen is just in front of him.

Queen Amidala opened a safety vault and took out two blasters. Tossing one to her captain, the two started to take down security droids. The followers, even with their storage rings, didn't do anything as using the ring is a big giveaway of their real identity as anything but random resistance groups.

The security droids were easily taken down, and the situation was instantly turned as the captured guards took up droid blasters and controlled the throne room, closing the main door to stop droid reinforcements.

"Now, viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty." Amidala said gladly to Gunray. Ava silently high-fived herself. Despite what happened, they've did it. They have successfully survived without endangering the plot.

* * *

"Where are you planning to go after this." Queen Amidala asked Ava after everything is under control. The viceroy have been imprisoned by the republic, and Naboo is back in the queen's control. When all is done, the queen wanted to reward those who helped her.

"We'll be travelling through the galaxies." Ava said vaguely. It's not exactly a lie as they will be travelling. Amidala nodded, not exactly sure what Ava meant but noticing the latter is not willing to talk about it too much."I'll provide you a transport and everything you need." Amidala said, "For the brave deeds you and your companions did."

Ava bowed in gratitude. Having a spaceship is going to make things a lot easier.

"Am I going to see you again?" Anakin asked Catherine as the girl came to say goodbye. The two have been spending some time together. Anakin is just happy to have a friend while Catherine is preparing for her plan to save Skywalker from turning to the dark side.

"Yes." Catherine said confidently. "I will be back." And when I do, your fate will be changed...forever.

After a few hours, everyone said goodbye and the travelers went on the transport given to them generously by the queen. After the ship took off and went into an undetected area of space, Ava selected the option of return on her ring. The others followed.

A light beam came down on the entire spacecraft, and everything started to disappear. Everything, people, aircraft, blasters, were turned into basic particles. Ava looked at the space one last time before disappearing as well.

* * *

Evelyn checked everything in her ring. 3000 battle droids, 30 tanks droids, 10 droidekas and 10 vulture droids formed her standing army. A couple hundred construction droids were also in her ring. These agile machines can construct even the largest space fortresses with enough time and resource. Another benefit about them is they can construct themselves, meaning the number of construction droids can multiply exponentially. Besides from these droids, Evelyn also had three light sabers, red, green, and blue, in her ring, along with her black armor and weapons. She chose to store them in her ring rather than wearing them back to the room. She's not afraid to fight the followers, but such fights are pointless. It's better to cover her tracks.

After everything's taken care of, Evelyn smiled to herself before tapping her ring and chose to return. Similarly, a light beam came down from nowhere, and her body started to disappear.

* * *

In the mysterious room, everything began to solidify.

* * *

 **So, this is the end of my first story. Any suggestions to the next dimension to write on? Be sure to review if you are seeing this, they will be very encouraging.**


End file.
